


Némesis

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Draco era un muchacho arrogante, prepotente, posesivo, rencoroso, vengativo, mimado y caprichoso. Él lo sabía. Sus padres lo sabían. Sus amigos lo sabían. Y, cuando entró a Hogwarts, los Slytherin, Snape y el resto de la escuela lo sabían.





	Némesis

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter o el mundo mágico me pertenecen, solo creo esto por diversión.
> 
> Hoy Draco cumple 39 años, así que escribí esta historia. Espero les guste. ♡

Draco era un muchacho arrogante, prepotente, posesivo, rencoroso, vengativo, mimado y caprichoso. Él lo sabía. Sus padres lo sabían —y realmente lamentaban haberlo criado así—. Sus amigos lo sabían. Y, cuando entró a Hogwarts, los Slytherin, Snape y el resto de la escuela lo sabían.

 

La mayor ofensa que había recibido en su vida fue por parte del cretino de Potter. ¡Rechazar su mano! ¡Rechazar su amistad! ¡Y POR UN WEASLEY! Un pobretón pelirrojo que seguro vivía en una pocilga y solo quería tener un poco de fama. Fue por esa razón —estúpida para la mayoría— que dedicó hacer la vida imposible al Niño Que Vivió.

 

Sin embargo, había un problema. Draco lo tenía ya como némesis personal y no podía creer que otros se atrevieran a molestarlo. Incluso con 11 años impidió que diferentes grupos se metieran con él. Potter era suyo, solo ÉL tenía el derecho de fastidiarlo. Y así lo hizo.

 

Cuarto año fue especial, había logrado que casi toda la escuela se pusiera en su contra, había orquestado la humillación más grande. Pero también, fue el indicio de que habían más cosas detrás cuando el jodido Potter se atrevió a aparecer con el cadáver del Hufflepuff gritando a los vientos que Voldemort había regresado.

 

Voldemort.

 

Draco sabía, por supuesto, de su existencia. También sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Su padre se había preocupado de insinuarle todo aquel año escolar aquello; pero el rubio había estado preocupado de otras cosas. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el Lord no le gustaba por el simple hecho de que quería la cabeza de Potter. Era ÉL, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY QUIEN DEBÍA TENER SU CABEZA, NO EL MAGO TENEBROSO. ¿Por qué no se contentaba con asustar a todo el mundo? ¿Con dominarlo a todos? Que le dejara al cara rajada para él solito.

 

Quinto año fue glorioso, el odio, las burlas, todo era perfecto. Por supuesto que Potter la tenía que cagar metiendo a su padre en Azkaban, pero eso solo era parte del juego, hacer caer las piezas del contrario para ver quien ganaba. Malfoy aún no se daba cuenta que las cosas eran más profundas de lo que ocurría.

 

Sexto año fue un perfecto desastre. Sí, el Señor Oscuro era temible y Draco había vomitado más veces que en toda su vida al ver las torturas que reservaba para sus víctimas… o para los secuaces que no hacían bien las cosas. Sí, el chico comenzó a temerle, pero lo que más le atemorizaba dentro de todas las amenazas era la obsesión que tenía con Harry Potter. No lo entendía. Sí, el pendejo se lo había cargado con solo un año de vida, ¿Pero y qué?

 

Quizás por eso que se alegró de que Potter no regresara para el último año, era más fácil así. Y él podía concentrarse en sus planes, en acabar él mismo con Potter. Quizás se llevaba un plus, vencía al león y se ganaba puntos con el Lord. Sí, perfecto.

 

Estando de vacaciones en su maldita mansión que ahora parecía centro de tortura, los carroñeros llegaron con tres chicos. Draco calló. La insistencia de su padre y de su tía para que los identificara lo ponía nervioso. ¡Pero si era claro como el agua! Ese pecoso pelirrojo con cara de imbécil no podría ser más que Weasley. La chica con el cabello más desordenado y cara de "sé mucho más que tú" era claramente Granger. Por ende, el tercer chico no podía ser más que Potter. ¿¡CÓMO NO LO VEÍAN!?

 

Draco se acercó un poco y vio sus ojos verdes, la cicatriz estirada por la hinchazón y el cabello negro alborotado. Se veía gracioso. Por un momento se deleitó de tener en sus manos la vida de Potter, hasta que recordó que no sería él quien la tomara. Apenas escuchaba a su padre parlotear sobre los beneficios y a su tía chillar. Sacaba sus propias cuentas. Finalmente, negó, diciendo que era imposible saber si era o no era. El verde esmeralda lo observó incrédulo.

 

Claro que el plan se fue a la mierda con la huída fantástica del trío dorado, la loca de Lovegood, el sangresucia que también era un Gryffindor y el duende. Al menos su tía había dejado de impartir una jodida tortura a Granger, no es que la estimara, pero no le gustaba tampoco ser obligado a ver aquello. El castigo del Lord, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar. Jodida mierda. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a hablar de eso con nadie.

 

El día de la batalla, Draco estaba molesto. Potter había venido a Hogwarts para derrotar al Señor Oscuro y eso lo hacía ver rojo. Toda la atención de Potter estaba en el jodido mestizo. Así que convenciendo a sus dos leales amigos, fueron a hacerle una encerrona. Como estaba tan ocupado fantaseando con el enfrentamiento, no notó la mirada sádica de Vincent ni la dudosa de Greg.

 

Y todo se volvió confuso, caliente, humeante. El pecho le dolía, el calor lo carcomía. ¿Iba a morir así? ¿De forma tan indigna? Escaló y escaló hasta que no hubo más muebles, desesperado intentó agarrarse a algo, cualquier cosa. Vaya sorpresa que fuera una mano y que lo subiera a una escoba. Se aferró tanto a ese cuerpo, en un completo estado de shock, que cuando fue empujado contra la pared, no reaccionó. Veía a Greg a su lado, pero no a Vincent.

 

Vincent estaba dentro.

 

Adentro había fuego.

 

Ni el puñetazo que recibió fue suficiente para despabilarlo.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se llevó a Greg a una sala cercana, curó las heridas de ambos y lo dejó allí. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

 

Ver al gigante llorando mientras cargaba a Potter no lo alegró, todo lo contrario. Los gestos de su padre, el discurso de Voldemort. No quería estar allí. Él debía vencer a Potter, nadie más.

 

Confusión.

 

Potter estaba vivo.

 

Potter había vencido.

 

Mientras esperaba con sus padres, Draco no escuchaba los planes. Se sentía extraño. No podía ver a Potter, el muy cabrón se había cargado al Lord, lo que significaba que su poder mágico era jodidamente grande. Y él, Draco, no era nadie. No podía nivelarse.

 

Ni cuando estuvo en una celda ni cuando llegaron los juicios logró salir de ese estado catatónico. "Secuelas de la guerra" dijeron. Le sorprendió que Potter testificara a su favor, revelando cosas que nadie más sabía, pero no fue capaz de agradecerle. El agradecimiento debía ser entre iguales y él era inferior.

 

Con una reputación pisoteada, se fue a Bulgaria a terminar sus estudios. No lo habían dejado ingresar a Hogwarts. Junto a Theo se esforzó en sacar la mayor cantidad de ÉXTASIS, si quería volver a nivelar las cosas con Potter, debía arreglar sus asuntos.

 

Al volver a Inglaterra se dedicó de lleno a los negocios, su padre estaba maravillado, tenía buen olfato y una gran sensatez, pero también intuiciones muy buenas. Gracias a él el mundo mágico británico pudo volver a empezar, hacer negocios con el extranjero, salir de la bancarrota. Y pronto el Ministro puso sus ojos en él y le ofreció el codiciado puesto de asesor financiero.

 

Todo hombre de negocios sabía que estando tan cerca del Ministro podía mover las piezas a su favor. Incluso su padre creía que era mejor ser la voz susurrante que tener el cargo mismo. A Draco poco le importaba, NECESITABA sentir que valía algo para que cuando viera a Potter de nuevo fuera capaz de enfrentarle.

 

Y lo vio, vestido de auror. Las primeras veces recibió la cruel indiferencia. Draco estaba molesto y, como siempre, fue a quejarse con sus amigos. No estaba seguro por qué el hecho les causaba tanta gracia y entre más hablaba de sus planes más risas recibía. Era algo que odiaba, que se burlaran de él. Fue Pansy quien le dio una idea, "invítalo a una cerveza". 

 

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Hacerse amigo de Potter, acercarse para así apuñalarlo, ¡Era brillante! Feliz y contento, la próxima vez que vio al maldito, se le acercó y le preguntó con toda la frialdad que pudo si quería beber algo. Los ojos de Potter, que habían mostrado indiferencia todo este tiempo al fin le enseñaron otra cosa: curiosidad.

 

Sorpresivamente, beber cerveza con Potter no fue tan malo. Pero sabía que debía ir con calma y repitió la invitación un par de días después. La conversación era agradable y mientras comentaban de Quidditch o del Ministerio a Draco se le olvidaba que estaba allí para poder cumplir su cometido. Lo recordaba cuando, algo bebido, llegaba a casa a dormir. "La próxima vez".

 

Y sí que hubo varias próximas veces. Pronto se volvió regular que día sí y día también saliera con Potter. A veces por unos tragos, a veces para almorzar. Generalmente era el auror el que lo invitaba.

 

Una noche el alcohol estaba nublando su juicio, reían por algo que ya no recordaba y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se detuvo. Draco supo que era la antesala a una disputa, claro que los ojos de Potter no reflejaban desprecio, pero había algo allí, algo depredador. De pronto sus bocas se juntaron. El rubio no entendió por qué. Y esos labios se movían suavemente, tanteando. Comprendió.

 

Era una batalla nueva, ganar el dominio de aquel beso. No podían tirarse hechizos en aquel pub muggle, por supuesto. Y cuando se separaron agitados y el Gryffindor le dijo que fueran a su casa, él aceptó. Era un mejor lugar para una pelea. Se desaparecieron en un callejón oscuro y apenas estuvieron al resguardo de unas paredes con el tapiz más feo que había visto en su vida, fue asaltado.

 

No supo cómo, pero terminó encima de una cama, desnudo. Ambos lo estaban. Pero los besos y las caricias que dejaban marcas era algo que podía asociar con algo que conocía. Nunca había imaginado que tener una pelea con Potter dentro del plano sexual sería mucho más satisfactorio que romperle la nariz. Sus expresiones, sus gemidos, sus jadeos. Era gloria pura, era saber que tenía el poder sobre él.

 

Sin embargo, aquel encuentro fue de una sola vez, Draco aún tenía la expectativa de una discusión, de demostrarle a su némesis que era mejor. Pero le frustraba la aparente pasividad con que se comportaba el auror, así que recurrió a las únicas personas que lo podrían ayudar: sus amigos.

 

Por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que les contó les causó gracia. Blaise reía a carcajadas, intercalando con un "Ay, Draco" de vez en cuando. Pansy estaba sonrojada y se cubría la boca para no soltar la risa, pero tenía esa maldita expresión de "te estás perdiendo de algo importante, cariño". Y Theo… Theo se frotaba el puente de la nariz, como si no se decidiera si reír o pegarle.

 

Draco odiaba que se burlaran de él. Odiaba no saber algo. Y sus amigos lo sabían, pero en vez de explicarle Blaise le dijo que le iba a reservar una mesa en el restaurante de moda, para que él y Potter vieran sus diferencias. No recibió las reservaciones hasta una semana después y volvió a bajar al segundo piso a invitar al Niño Que Vivió y Volvió a Vivir.

 

Claro que nunca supo que sus tres amigos habían acorralado a Potter en el Ministerio y le habían dado una clase exprés sobre los temas de conversación que debía tener con Draco.

 

De haberlo sabido, habría sospechado que había alguna trampa. Pero no, acudió a la cita puntualmente a las 8 de la noche. Un minuto pasó y decidió que tal vez Potter había tenido un contratiempo. Tres minutos y comenzó a fastidiarse. Seis y ya estaba preparado para irse. Odiaba que lo dejaran plantado. Pero cuando se levantaba llegó el maldito, vistiendo ropa que le quedaba jodidamente bien.

 

Estaban en una mesa privada y luego de que sirvieran los platos, Potter comenzó a hablar de pociones, de chocolates y de economía. Draco no entendía, pero veía al otro comportarse tan naturalmente que pronto olvidó todos sus planes de una batalla campal.

 

Recordó aquel pequeño —muy grande— detalle cuando algo avergonzado, Potter lo invitó a su casa, de nuevo. Y de nuevo hubo besos y caricias y ropa en el suelo y jadeos y gemidos.

 

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses. Draco vivía prácticamente en Grimmauld Place y se había dedicado a cambiar los malditos tapices y uno que otro mueble. Estaba en una buena posición, cerca de Potter, teniendo una que otra discusión y una de esas batallas de cuerpo donde siempre quedaba satisfecho. Estaba bien.

 

Pero Potter se veía contento, demasiado para su gusto. Es decir, era genial, significaba que ambos habían vuelto a ocupar sus posiciones de enemigos mortales, pero también era molesto. Su felicidad era extraña. Siempre quería estar a su lado y le acariciaba como Pansy lo hacía, con… ¿cariño? Pensó y pensó sobre ese extraño comportamiento y en el suyo.

 

Y entró en pánico.

 

Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, tenía un comportamiento exactamente idéntico y la idea de que Potter lo estaba envenenado y fingía para que no se diera cuenta se instaló en su cabeza. Hizo lo que cualquier persona haría, consultar los libros. Sabía que Potter apestaba en pociones, aunque hubiese tenido un buen desempeño en sexto año. También sabía que Granger jamás lo ayudaría en un asesinato, era demasiado santurrona. Y Weasley era incluso peor que Potter. Por tanto, lo que le estaban dando debía estar en los libros escolares.

 

Dio con la respuesta más pronto que tarde. Amortentia. ¡Por supuesto! El imbécil lo había puesto en un estado de enamoramiento hacia él para que fuera débil.

 

Y de nuevo fue con sus amigos para que le dieran el antídoto.

 

Las reacciones ahora fueron más peculiares. Ninguno se rió, aunque las ganas no le faltaban. Le tuvieron que explicar punto por punto que de haber bebido amortentia no lo habría notado. Blaise le dijo "solo te gusta", Pansy había colaborado con un "siempre quisiste su atención, solo lo enfocaste mal. Pensábamos que ya te habías dado cuenta que estabas enamorado de él", pero Theo fue quien le abrió los ojos con una larga explicación.

 

Maldita sea, se había enamorado de Potter. Y, peor aún, estaba en una especie de relación con él.

 

Con la nueva información, volvió a aquella horrible mansión y se pasó horas cambiando partes del tapiz, buscando el decorado que quedara mejor. Cuando Harry llegó —porque si le gustaba tenía que pensar en él como Harry—, lo observó sorprendido. Draco le impidió abrir la boca.

 

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo serio, con esa máscara de frialdad propia de un Malfoy.

 

El auror frunció el ceño y se sentó, estaba tenso y sus ojos reflejaban confusión y dolor. Curioso, pero primero tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

 

—¿Estamos saliendo? —era lo primero que debía aclarar, ya que sus amigos no habían dado respuestas satisfactorias.

 

—¿Qué? —esta vez el hombre era completa confusión.

 

—Que si estamos saliendo, ya sabes, como una pareja. Que los besos han sido muestras de cariño y no una batalla por quien lo hacía mejor. Que lo que… Bueno, ya sabes, pasaba en la cama era sexo, porque las parejas quieren tener relaciones sexuales, incluso si no es para procrear. Que todos esos mimos no han sido una trampa para que des tu golpe final.

 

La expresión de Potter era rara, entre incredulidad y sorpresa. Abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, pero sin decir nada.

 

—¿Estamos saliendo sí o no, Potter?

 

—Sí —dijo al fin, saliendo del estupor—. Desde hace meses, de hecho. ¿Qué pensabas que estábamos haciendo?

 

Draco se sonrojó y miró sus pies, avergonzado, susurró sobre los planes de volver a ser su némesis, de buscar de nuevo su atención, de la ayuda de sus amigos y de su creencia que lo estaba envenenando.

 

El Gryffindor lo observó unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Draco hizo una mueca. De verdad que ODIABA que se rieran de él. Pero cuando se iba a quejar, recibió un fuerte abrazo y su rostro fue llenado de besos, lo que le hizo subir todos los colores.

 

—¡Potter!

 

—No puedo creer que seas tan cabezota, Draco. ¡Por Merlín! —exclamaba entre risas—. Ay, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba mucho y que tus amigos solo querían protegerte, al parecer era al revés.

 

—¿Qué hicieron mis amigos? —saltó de inmediato.

 

—Nada, nada. Entonces… estamos en una relación.

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto tanto como tú me gustas? —cuestionó inseguro. Eso del amor era nuevo para él.

 

—Eso quiere decir que nos amamos.

 

Y todas las otras preguntas quedaron olvidabas porque recibió el mejor beso de su vida y luego fue arrastrado a la habitación para tener relaciones sin la intención de procrear. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era realmente fantástico.

 

Cinco años después, mientras Harry ordenaba, se encontró con la pared con diferente tapices, acarició todos los diseños y rió. Había olvidado que el inicio de su relación había sido de lo más extraño, aunque su ahora esposo negara por completo aquellas cosas. Las personas eran curiosas y, de alguna forma, todos estaban un poco locos. Pero Harry había encontrado en la obsesión de Draco lo que necesitaba y siempre había querido y estaba completamente seguro que él le había ofrecido lo mismo. Después de todo, eran y siempre habían sido némesis.

 

Draco era un hombre arrogante, prepotente, posesivo, rencoroso, vengativo, mimado, caprichoso y muy muy denso. Todos lo sabían.


End file.
